Gamma
|jva=Maaya Sakamoto |eva= |extra1= |extra2= |devil fruit= }} is a World Government Agent and Assassin. He has a Doriki level of 2470, making him extremely powerful. Appearance Gamma has a youtful, feminine appearance, with a thin body, monotone expression, pink hair, and is tall in height. His hair is cut short, with several long, large bangs sticking out in several places. The bangs are straight-cut and end above the eyebrows, but do not stay very uniform. Two long pieces of hair extend from the bangs and hang low over Gamma's face. Gamma's typical appearance consists of a long black old-style robe that is tight-fitting and ends at the calves of his legs. The robe is completed with large white cuff-links at the ends of each sleeve and a tall white button-up collar at the neck. Black shoes with a tall white cuff protruding out of the top are also worn. He carries his sword on his back. As a child, he wore a black knee-high dress. The dress has a rugged cut-out at the bottom, laced with several white diamonds. Like the present-day clothing, the childhood design also has a white collar and cuffs. The shoes stay relatively the same, as well. Gamma's hair is shorter and simpler in this stage, but overall the same design. Gallery Personality Gamma has been shown as a very obedient, straight-to-the-point kind of person, believing that the World Government's rules and regulations should all be adhered to a tee. At times he has been depicted as a nervous, traumatised individual, this is mainly due to suffering from Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder and has an Inferiority Complex, meaning he has a mental copndition where he has low self-esteem, as opposed to his partner's contrasting boastfulness and that he has to have things in uniform order, cleanliness and neatness, everything he does is "overly organised", leading him to be dubbed, as "The Perfectionist". Relationships Allies Hans DiLeo Gamma is partnered with Hans DiLeo, a fellow Assassin and World Government Agent. The two seem to be very good friends, friendly enough to successfully complete missions together. Gamma often scolds Hans for being "creepy" or disrespectful towards the World Government. Jabra After the incident at Enies Lobby and being discharged from CP9, Jabra met a younger Gamma, who tried to defeat him as a "right of passage" among a group of friends, he was easily beaten. Jabra defended against an attack using Tekkai, interested with the technique, Gamma began to train with him for two years. Dr.Vegapunk Gamma hgas an unknown relationship with Marine scientist Dr.Vegapunk as he was able to ask him to "feed" Maken the Kuchi Kuchi no Mi, he has also been described as a Great Man by Gamma. Organizations World Government Gamma seems to be completely devoted to the World Government and holds its values in high regard. He often scolds Hans and enemy Pirates alike for badmouthing or disrespecting the World Government. Hans also describes him as being a "slave to their authority". Despite his respect of the government, he despises the World Nobles and their vues on "lower classed citizens". Enemies Abilities and Powers Physical Abilities Gamma is at least an expert in using unarmed combat, usually prefering his sword to attack. He is very flexible, combined with his Devil Fruit and Rokushiki to fight. He has been tutored by former CP9 member; Jabra in how to utilize '''Tekkai' while moving, Tekkai Kenpo. He also possesses incredible speed, even without the use of Soru. Rokushiki During the timeskip, Gamma has trained with Jabra in order to improve his Rokushiki, specifically the Tekkai ]]technique, although he has been training in this fighting style since his childhood, making him "Superhuman". He is now a master of the Tekkai technique. * : He is also able to make his body turn limp, floating like paper in order to dodge attacks. He has also shown several variations of this techniques. ** : Using kami-e to avoid an attack, landing in an arc position, he then swings his body around and hits the target with a Tekkai-enforced kick. * : Geppo allows Gamma to literally kick the air, this allows him to travel in the air without ever touching the ground, he can also use this technique to propel himself along the ground and increase gthe power of his kicks. * : Using rankyaku, he can kick at high speeds to release a powerful air blade-like projectile which can quite easily slice through the human body, or even steel or rock with ease. He has also shown to fire rankyaku blasts from his sword. **'Rankyaku, Black Dragon' (嵐脚、黒龍''Rankyaku, Kokuryū''): By swinging his sentient sword, Maken, Gamma fires a rong, dragon-like, black rankyaku. It has been noted that it is stronger than an ordinary Rankyaku. * : Gamma has shown enough skill in this technique to have at least one variation of it, he is able to ingure a Giant, namely Zunge. ** : He performs an ordinary shigan, although instead of piercing the foe with solely his finger, he uses his entire hand as a bullet, inflicting more damage and leaving a larger wound. * : The soru technique allows him to move at high speeds, usually disappearing and reappearing in the blink of an eye. * : His favourite and most used technique, the Tekkai technique allows his body to mimic the properties of iron in order to defend against attacks ranging from bladed to physical blows. He has trained with Jabra for 2 years making him a user of Tekkai Kenpo, a fighting style revolving around using tekkai while moving. ** : Originally used by Jabra and taught to Gamma. Using Tekkai Kenpo, the user is able to move while using Tekkai. Tekkai Kenpo is also an entire fighting style, with various techniques of its own. In the Viz Manga, this is called Iron Body Kung Fu. Devil Fruit Gamma ate the Kotai Kotai no Mi, a Paramecia-class Devil Fruit which allows him to become a living antibody. He can also create smaller "antibodies" from his body to attack and defend himself. Swordsmanship Gamma is a master swordsman, able to easily dispatch several enemies using only his swordsmanship skills. Using his sentient sword, Maken, his skills only increase. He uses a strange, unorthodox style of swordplay combining his nervous nature with sword techniques, using quick, Rokushiki enhanced strikes and strange stances to attack. Weapon Gamma uses a sword known as Maken, which has become a sentient being after somehow absorbing the Kuchi Kuchi no Mi, a Paramecia type Devil Fruit which gives it a mouth, allowing it to speak. This mouth also grants it other abilities like the ability to eat and lick things. History Major Battles *Gamma & Maken vs. Jabra (Unseen) *Gamma & Maken vs. Koji Jackson Trivia *His appearance is based on the Crona from the Manga and Anime Series; Soul Eater. *His Devil Fruit is based on the Black Blood from the same series. *Most of his appearance section has been written by the Soul Eater Wiki, I tweaked it a bit, great job guys! *His Devil Fruit is the perfect ability for Gamma, as he is a "neat-freak" and antibodies basically rid the body (Gamma's environs) of any virus (opponent). Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Swordsmen Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Weapon Specialist Category:World Government Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Rokushiki User Category:FbAddict Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Superhuman Reflex Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Assassin Category:Devil Fruit Weapon User Category:Human